<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking cookies is hard by adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610582">Baking cookies is hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior/pseuds/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior'>adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, I will go down with adashi and keith, It's almost 7 am I haven't slept, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, adam &amp; keith - Freeform, adashi and keith, and cute, broganes and adashi, keith is small, wholesome broganes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior/pseuds/adamw_is_our_lord_and_savior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely hard. That's what Takashi Shirogane realised. It isn't easy to bake cookies.</p><p>Keith and Shiro had watched about two or three tutorials on youtube and realised that it would be fairly easy to bake cookies but when they started it was utter chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Broganes (Voltron) - Relationship, Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron), adashi - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baking cookies is hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>umm it's 6 am but i want domestic adashi and keith so here it is. this is my first time doing a fic like this i hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro had been noticing that recently his boyfriend Adam had been working really hard. They barely got to see each other these days. Shiro sighed as he walked into the kitchen, Adam was working even on a Saturday because apparently one of his coworkers needed his help.</p><p>As Shiro opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water an idea struck him. He was so excited that he ended up dropping the bottle on his foot. He cried out in pain which caused Keith to walk into the kitchen.</p><p>"Are you alright Shiro?" Keith asked</p><p>"Yeah it's fine"</p><p>He remembered the first time he met Keith was through a big brother program he had gotten into, he wasn't expecting to find a gremlin child to take home. But he ended up getting Keith home anyways. </p><p>His mind drifted back to Adam and the idea that he had.</p><p>"Hey Keith"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I have a great idea"</p><p>"Ohno"</p><p>Shiro ignored Keith and continued "so you know how Adam has been working extremely hard these days??"</p><p>"yeah I've barely seen him"</p><p>At first, when Shiro brought Keith home he remembered Adam being really mad at him but then Keith grew on him. Surprisingly enough they got along well.</p><p>"so when he comes home tonight we can do something special for him right?"</p><p>"yeah that would be nice because he does a lot of stuff for us"</p><p>"exactly! we can bake him his favourite chocolate chip cookies"</p><p>"you really think we can pull that off," Keith said pointing a finger at Shiro and then at himself.</p><p>"I mean we have all the ingredients at home"</p><p>"I'm not talking about that, you idiot. do you even know how to bake?"</p><p>"How hard can it be?"</p><p>--------</p><p><em>Extremely hard</em>. that's what Takashi shirogane realised. it isn't easy to bake cookies.</p><p>Keith and Shiro had watched about two or three tutorials on youtube and realised that it would be fairly easy to bake cookies but when they started it was utter chaos.</p><p>"nono Shiro that's not how you do it, you have to properly measure you can't just eyeball the amount of flour we need"</p><p>"it's fine I'm sure it'll be okay," Shiro said as he poured more flour then the amount in the recipe.</p><p>"ugh you suck"</p><p>"come on Keith don't be mean"</p><p>then Shiro dropped a bunch of flour all over his apron</p><p>"shit!"</p><p>"hahahahah you idiot"</p><p>"shut uppp," Shiro said as he threw some of the flour on Keith’s head</p><p>"oh it's on"</p><p>then they proceeded to throw flour at each other. the kitchen was full of flour and their laughter. after they finally calmed down they continued to make the cookies. but of course, there were a lot of problems</p><p>"no no you have to melt the butter"</p><p>"Keith stop eating all the chocolate chips"</p><p>"THAT'S TOO MUCH SUGAR SHIRO"</p><p>"you're not mixing it correctly"</p><p>"I know what I'm doing shut up Shiro"</p><p>"what's a celsius?"</p><p>"Are you sure this is the right temperature?"</p><p>"yes Keith, you don't even know what a celsius is"</p><p>"hey!"</p><p>after they were done the kitchen was a mess but they decided to not clean it up because making cookies was tiring enough. Keith sat on the counter eating the remaining chocolate chips as Shiro excitedly watched the cookies in the oven.</p><p>that's when they heard the bell. Shiro, who was still covered in flour, walked up to the door and saw adam standing there</p><p>"Hey, babe" Shiro said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.</p><p>"hey," adam looked him up and down and said, "why are you covered in flour?"</p><p>shit. Shiro had forgotten he was covered in flour. that's when Keith rushed into the living room</p><p>"hey adam! how was your day?"</p><p>"oh it was tiring as usual but I'm more interested in your day"</p><p>"why?"</p><p>"care to tell me why you both are covered in flour?" adam said as he kneeled down to Keith's height and rested his elbows on Keith's shoulders.</p><p>Keith giggled and said "because Shiro and I have a surprise for you"</p><p>"really?"</p><p>"well you've been working really hard recently so we decided to do something nice for you," Shiro said from behind them</p><p>adam got up and walked up to Shiro "oh you didn't have to" he said </p><p>"of course we did," Keith said </p><p>"yeah babe you do so much for us so we wanted to do something for you too" </p><p>"Awe you guys," adam said as he pulled them both into a hug. </p><p>"you didn't cook something did you?"</p><p>"Why do you ask"</p><p>"because I smell something burning" </p><p>"shit!"</p><p>Shiro ran to the kitchen and got the cookies out. they were completely charred. </p><p>"oh no," Keith said as he stood next to Shiro</p><p>"it's fine you guys I can tell you tried your best" adam said as he looked at the kitchen and chuckled. </p><p>"sorry adam," they said simultaneously.</p><p>"no no don't apologise it's fine," adam said </p><p>"I really appreciate your effort thanks guys," adam said as he pulled them in for another hug</p><p>"yeah but I'm still upset we didn't get to do something nice for you," Keith said with a sad look on his face.</p><p>"yeah me too"</p><p>"awe it's fine don't worry I appreciate this I love that you did this for me," adam said. </p><p>"oh wait we still have extra dough left!" Shiro said happily </p><p>Keith who looked like he was about to cry smiled brightly "we can try again then!"</p><p>"see it worked out," adam said as he picked Keith up and put him on the counter. Keith helped adam and Shiro roll the dough into little balls and keep them on the tray. </p><p>they put the cookies in the oven and cleaned the kitchen while the cookies were baking. </p><p>Adam took the cookies out of the oven and let them cool. then they sat in the living room and ate the cookies. though the cookies definitely had too much flour in them and weren't the best the small family enjoyed them regardless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>